


there's a million words that i should've said

by lecheflan



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: F/F, i guess this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecheflan/pseuds/lecheflan
Summary: It could've been beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's my first time writing things like these so it's not the best!! i have no experience with fics whatsoever plus english is not my first language so i hope y'all can bear with me lol 
> 
> inspired by million words by the vamps

Minkyung hates to admit it, but being in a country thousands of miles away from home makes her think of Kyungwon even more.

It's the little things that reminds her of Kyungwon - the smell of the freshly brewed coffee from the nearby cafe in the morning, the carnations that's being displayed in front of the flower shop she passes by everyday, and the couples who have their fingers intertwined.

It would be nice, Minkyung thought, if she was savoring all of these little things with her. But it could only happen in another universe, where she doesn't accept this scholarship in a country she's not even familiar with and where she doesn't leave words hanging at the tip of her tongue.

In that other universe, she could've been in a cafe right now with Kyungwon with the aroma of bitter coffee embracing them while a carnation she could've given her would be laying near the edge of their table, her hand on top of hers.

It could've been beautiful.


End file.
